vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crocodile (One Piece)
Summary Crocodile is the former president of the mysterious crime syndicate Baroque Works. He is one of the longest running primary adversaries of the series as well as the first enemy to hand Luffy a complete and utter defeat. He was originally introduced as a Shichibukai but was later stripped of his title after attempting to take control of the desert kingdom Alabasta. Thanks to Luffy, he managed to escape from Impel Down and went to Marineford to participate in the war; after that, he and Daz Bones decided to head out to the New World. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | Unknown Name: "Sir" Crocodile, moniker "Mr. 0" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 44 Pre Time-Skip | 46 Post Time-Skip Classification: Human, Pirate, Former Shichibukai, President of the Baroque Works, Logia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Hook User, Sand Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility (Sand), Body Control (He is capable of altering the size and shape of his logia-form to some degree), Regeneration (High-Mid, only in logia-form), Elemental Flight, Weather Manipulation (Kept rain from falling onto Alabasta, and can create sand storms on a whim), Transmutation (Can make things come back to sand), Water Absorption (By touching, he can dehydrate a person by sucking water into their body.), Corrosion Inducement (via his hook), Limited Poison Manipulation, Can sense things moving through the sand. 'Attack Potency: Small City level (His Desert Spada is capable of splitting a large section of a desert, he destroyed the Alubarna Royal Garden through desiccation, and he can generate sand-storms of this magnitude from the palm of his hand), can also ignore conventional durability to an extent by dehydration and poison | Unknown (Displayed as being comparable to Gear 2nd Luffy during the war, but he could contend with high tiers such as Mihawk, Doflamingo, and Admiral Akainu off panel for extended periods). However, he ignores conventional durability to an extent by dehydration and poison Speed: High Hypersonic (Kept up with Luffy and dodges many of his attacks, and could tag him) | Unknown (Capable of fighting Doflamingo and Mihawk off-panel and keeping up with them, but was tagged by Luffy in Gear 2nd.) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Small City Class | Unknown (Deflected Mihawk's assault against Luffy and matched Doflamingo) Durability: Small City level (He can trade blows with characters who are strong enough to overpower his own attacks) | Unknown (Withstood a blow from Jozu and took hits from Doflamingo off-panel), Logia Dispersion also makes it difficult to harm him Stamina: Very High (Able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, fought through the Marineford Battle while sustaining some injuries) Range: Dozens to Hundreds of meters with most attacks (A casual Spada went across the entire Royal Garden, and kept going). Kilometers with Sand-Storms and access to the Desert (Crocodile has covered an entire city with individual sand storms, covering the sky in a cloud of dust). Standard Equipment: His hook, which can be opened to reveal it is covered in deadly poison, there is a knife underneath the hook if it breaks off Intelligence: Extremely knowledgeable and cunning (Masterminded Baroque Works while keeping the World Government completely in the dark about what he was doing and making himself a hero in the eyes of the people), also skilled at making flawless plans and noticing things that most other people would not Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, vulnerable to liquid-based attacks, can only use his power to full extent in desert wastelands Notable Attacks/Techniques: Suna Suna no Mi (Sand-Sand Fruit): A Logia-type Devil Fruit, eaten by Crocodile, allowing him to become, generate and manipulate sand. It also allows the user to control quicksand, sandstorms and the absorption of liquids. This fruit allows Crocodile to sense anything that is moving through sand (he uses his power to sense underground rivers). Crocodile has shown to create sand blades that can slice through the ground, create sandstorms, quick sands, and cause dehydration by physical contact. In addition, Crocodile has shown to transform his arm into sand in order to extend his reach for his hook, as a long range capture and strike. He can also suck all the moisture out of any object, living or non-living, by placing his right hand on them. This ability allows him to utterly destroy his surroundings and killing all organic lifeforms via dehydration. *'Desert Spada (Treasured Sword of Desert)': Crocodile forms his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion, created by the sand blade. *'Desert la Spada (Adamant Treasure Sword of Desert)': An altered version of Desert Spada. Crocodile now forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges instead of one large blade made from sand. *'Desert Girasole (Desert Sunflower)': Crocodile creates a loose sand blade from his right hand with Desert Spada. Like Desert Spada, He stabs it into the ground causing an area in front of him to collapse. However, a giant pit of quicksand will be formed instead, with the sand being taking away by underground rivers (which he can detect). Anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried alive. This attack can only be done in a desert terrain. *'Barchan (Crescent-Shaped Dune)': Crocodile swings his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Anything hit by that trail is instantly robbed of all moisture because of Crocodile's dehydration ability. *'Desert Encierro (Desert Prison)': Crocodile grabs someone with his right hand, then slowly or quickly drains the moisture from them with his dehydration ability. This leaves them in a withered and seemingly fleshless state. *'Sables (Sandstorm)': Crocodile summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. He can also make a sandstorm that can suck the water out of living things and is apparently able to crack steel. Another usage is to send people flying with this technique. In deserts, it can cross the length of a small country and many of them in succession over a period of time can bury an entire city. *'Sables: Pesado (Sandstorm: Heavy)': Crocodile gathers a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his hand, then hurls it at his opponent, causing a massive shockwave upon impact. *'Ground Seco (Ground Drying)': Crocodile places his hand on the ground and uses his dehydration ability to dry out a huge area around him, turning it into a desert wasteland. When he does this, it also can cause the area around him to crumble and cave in, causing unfortunate foes to fall to their death. *'Ground Death (Cycle of Erosion)': An extremely strong version of Ground Seco. However, Crocodile not only dries up the ground but anything and everything on it including people and even buildings, all of which is transformed into sand if it has steady contact with the ground. The speed at which things dry also seemingly increases. Key: Baroque Works Saga | Whitebeard War Saga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Shichibukai Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sailors Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Leaders Category:Sand Users Category:Humans Category:Sadists Category:Poison Users Category:Pirates Category:Intangibility Users Category:Villains Category:Body Control Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Criminals Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7